Hermione's Sanctuary
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Hermione learns that the library isn't her only sanctuary. :Oneshot RHr written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you recognise belongs to JKRowling.

* * *

Hermione's Sanctuary.

Blurb …

Hermione loves her library, but she defiantly loves something more. But then she realizes that even though the library is a good hiding place, there's sometimes when you need to face your fears …

* * *

Hermione Granger. 17 and annoyed entered the sudden stillness to the Hogwarts Library. She had been here many times before-in fact, she was here only this morning. But the library was her sanctuary, and no one came in here if they could help it. So if Hermione ever wanted time alone, or just to think without Harry and Ron pestering her for homework help, this was the place to come.

Madam Pince, the school librarian looked up when Hermione entered, and sniffed loudly.

"Back again, Miss Granger?" She called stiffly.

"Yes Madam Pince. I'm looking for some information on Ancient Runes." Hermione called back as she disappeared among the shelves. This was actually a lie. She had no intention of working. She just wanted to hide from the rest of the world and be with the shelves of books that protected her from the outside world.

Hermione walked and walked until she found a spot in the Hogwarts history section. She dropped to the ground and pulled a book out of her bag. She sat there, pretending to read, while actually, she was submerged in her own thoughts.

Hermione and Ron had just had a huge row in the common room. They were always fighting, but she hated it every time. It was usually petty things, like about homework, or listening in class, but every time, Hermione had come to the library to hide. This place was her sanctuary-she was always protected in some way.

_When did everything become so difficult?_ Hermione glanced around to make sure that she was the only one around, and then pulled out some parchment and a quill and ink.

_Reasons why Ron Weasley will never like me._ Hermione wrote. She looked up, thinking. She had to end this now, before it got out of control.

Hermione had fancied her best friends Ron Weasley ever since she probably met him on her very first train ride to Hogwarts. But Ron had picked on her and called her names until they finally became friends on Hallowe'en. But that meant for 2 months, Hermione had to endure Ron calling her a know-it-all every other day. Hey! She couldn't help it if she was muggle born and afraid that she would be behind in everything. Hermione had spent her summer holidays reading through all her books, hoping that she would learn enough for school, only to learn that heaps of people came from muggle families and didn't know any magic at all.

So Hermione was dubbed the "Know-it-all" of the class and by now, probably the know-it-all of the school. Hermione wouldn't have minded, but it was the fact that Ron was he one who teased her about it. Hermione had liked him a lot back then, but all Ron ever did was tease her and call her names. At one point, Hermione burst into tears and ran off to the bathroom crying, while Ron and his best friend, Harry Potter, sat at dinner feeling guilty.

Then the troll got in, and all hell broke loose. But Hermione had no idea, as she was still in the bathroom because Ron had teased her about having no friends, when all she wanted was to be _his _friend. But feeling guilty, Ron and Harry arrived at the last minute, saving her from being killed by the troll.

Ever since then, the three of them became friends.

Now it was 6 years later, still practically in love with Ron, Hermione was now in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and not knowing what to do.

Hermione was sure that Ron didn't love him like that. I mean, he probably loved her-but as sister or a pet fish or something. She had asked her friend Ginny (Who happened to be Ron's sister) what she should do, and Ginny told her to tell Ron-but how could she do that? He would probably either run away, too embarrassed, or laughed at-it was the sort of in-sensitive thing Ron would do.

But it was Ron's in-sensitiveness that caused her to be sitting here in the library in the first place. Ron was always so mean to Hermione's feelings and to others, which Hermione almost always ended up fighting with him. He just looked so cute when his face was screwed up in anger.

Why didn't she just tell Ron how she felt? Because she was afraid. She was always told that the worst someone could do is say no, but that wasn't the point-how on earth was she meant to say that she was secretly in love with her best friend?

_1:_ Hermione wrote _He doesn't like me because he goes out with someone else._

_This is true. _Hermione thought sadly. _Just last year he went out with "Lav-Lav"._ "Lav-Lav" was actually a girl by the name of Lavender Brown. She and Ron had gotten together, after Gryffindor won a Quidditch game. Hermione was so mad at Ron for going out with someone else, that she ended up loosing control and sent a flock of canaries at him and didn't talk to him for months. They finally made up when Ron was poisoned on his birthday. Hermione was so scared that Ron was going to die, that she forgot all the past troubles and became his friend again.

_2: He doesn't like me because he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball._

The Yule Ball a part of the Triwizard Tournament back in 4th year. It was a dance in which you were supposed to take someone (I.E, a date) with you. Or at least that's how professor McGonagall put it. Hermione was excited as this seemed the perfect opportunity to get Ron to be more than just a "Friend". But Ron didn't even realize that she was a girl until too late-someone had already asked her, and worried that Ron would never ask Hermione, she said yes.

Hermione had what you could call fun, but then she and Ron had a huge row afterwards in the common room, but they made up the next day. But Hermione thought she was a bit too obvious in some of the things she said.

"_Ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!"_

Ok, so that was painfully obvious.

_3: He doesn't like me because I'm ugly._

_Yeah … that was true. _Hermione thought. _With him, it's either homework or pretty girls. Even at the Yule ball, he even said, Ok, implied, that he'd rather go with someone pretty than someone nice. And if they can do your homework for you, well, that was just a bonus point. _Back in forth year, Ron had said "Well-you know. I'd rather go alone than with-Eloise Midgen, say."

_4: He doesn't like me because I'm "Just a friend"._

Hermione had to admit to herself that even though they had been friends for ages, not once, had he tried to get her attention in a way that nothing to do with being friends.

_5: If it weren't for Harry, I wouldn't be friends with him in the first place. _

Totally true. Back in first year on Hallowe'en, she'd be dead if it weren't for Harry being the noble person he is and buckets full of guilt. It wasn't un-dying love for her that saved Hermione-it was guilt and Ron wouldn't have even gone after her if Harry hadn't suggested it.

_6: He doesn't like me becau_

"Hermione?"

Hermione, heart racing, jumped a mile and spun around. Who else but Ron, was peering through the bookcase behind her, then stepped around it and sat down on the ground next to Hermione's bag, while Hermione tried to shove the paper out of sight.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ron asked gently.

"Why do you care?" Hermione said roughly to him, immediately wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Because you're my friend!" Ron told her, surprised. Then his voice changed to a sad and sorry voice. "Look Hermione-I'm really sorry about the stuff I said before. I didn't mean it-honest!"

"Didn't mean it?" Hermione said angrily. "If you really didn't mean it Ron, then why did you say it in the first place?"

"I-" Ron stopped-he looked stumped for words. "Look Hermione, sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own-I honestly didn't men to say any of that stuff! I actually think your really nice, and not a stuck up know-it-all-"

"But I am!" Hermione cried, rather speaking to someone else other than Ron now, "If I wasn't so stuck up and afraid of my own feelings, I might have told you by now-"

"Told me what?" Ron asked.

It was like the bottom of her stomach dropped out. Glancing around for some sort of help, and after receiving none, she turned to face Ron's curious look and said:

"Er … look, it's nothing, Ron."

"Obviously it's something, or you wouldn't be practically crying over it." Ron said, carefully wiping away some tars on Hermione's face, and Hermione felt her Stomach do flip-flops as his hand gently brushed against her cheek. She hadn't even realized that she ahd been crying.

"Why is it that you can be a total sweetheart one second, then a complete git the next?" Hermione asked him.

"So I can be sweet?" Ron asked her, smiling and Hermione hiccupped as she laughed and cried at the same time.

"When you want to be" Hermione told him, and Hermione knew that they wouldn't stop talking today.

They sat in silence for a while, Hermione rubbing her eyes, until Ron said "Hey-what's this?"

Hermione turned and gasped. Ron had picked up the parchment of the reasons why he didn't like Hermione on it.

"No! Don't read that! It's not-"

"Huh?" Ron read the parchment with a confused expression, and then looked at Hermione, who was panic stricken. Ron was going to confirm what she suspected. _Library, save me now- _

"Do you honestly think this is true?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked at him, and silently nodded.

"Hermione …" Ron sighed, looking down at the paper again. "Hermione-ok, let's get this straight. I will always like you-no matter what you think-"

"But you'll never like me in that way!" Hermione cried, trying, but failing to stop tears flowing down her cheeks. Great, now she was a human hose-pipe.

Ron was silent for a moment then said "I-do … d'you f-fancy me?"

"I …" Hermione didn't know what to say. Well, Ginny had told her to tell him- "I … I guess I do Ron. Ever since first year. In fact, I think I might fancy you more than what I thought." Hermione refused to meet Ron's eye and added quickly, "But I know you don't like me, so I'll just forget it, I mean, I don't want our friendship to-"

"Hermione." Ron said, and Hermione stopped babbling and looked up. Ron was watching her with a un-readable expression. "Just for the record, I only went out with Lavender to make you jealous, I didn't ask you to the Yule ball, because I was afraid you'd say no, of course I don't think you're ugly and you defiantly mean more to me than just a friend. And just because it was Harry that suggested that we look for you those years ago, doesn't mean that I didn't wanted to make it up with you earlier that day. I only picked on you because I wanted you to notice me."

Hermione sat there, hardily daring to believe it.

"You mean that-"

"Yes Hermione, I fancy you to. In fact Hermione, I think I might love you."

The two of them sat there, both looking at each other, until Ron again, wiped away Hermione's tears.

"So … does this mean … uh-"

"Ron, if you want to be a couple, then ok." Hermione told him, smiling. Ron's face broke into a grin and hovered awkwardly at her shoulder, until Hermione muttered "Oh for heavens sake-" pulled him close and kissed him.

It was the best kiss Hermione had ever experienced. Even though she had only ever kissed one boy besides her parents until now, that was beside the point. Even though the library had always been a source of protection to her-Hermione now knew that she had something else to protect her-Ron. But now when she thought about it, Ron had always protected her from the start.

Whenever someone picked on her, he stood up for her. He went into detention for her and even comforted her at Dumbledore's funeral.

To Hermione, this seemed the best day of her life. Until-

"Weasley! Granger! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

It was McGonagall, and Hermione and Ron broke apart, looking awkward.

"Public displays of affection in plain sight of everyone is inappropriate! Surely you Granger would know that?" Professor McGonagall said, looking furious.

"Yes Professor." Hermione muttered, picking up her bag and looking down at the ground, completely embarrassed.

"Detention for both of you! My office, 6 o'clock this evening." McGonagall said and she swept off.

"Why couldn't you have hidden away in the invisibility section, eh?" Ron asked and laughing, they left the library hand-in-hand.

The End.

* * *

A/N: **Update, 16/9/11:** Yes, this was the first fanfiction i ever posted on this website, when i was 14. Yes, i thought i was the beez neez. And yes, i also know that it is _complete and utter crap_. If you suffered through this then i honestly appologise.

You have no idea how much i want to just delete this story (along with about thirty others that i also wrote when i was this age), but unfortunately, i have grown rather attached and no longer have the heart to delete it.

So here it stays for me to look back on and to see how far i've actually come in writing.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
